geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora The Explorer : Episode 0
I am a parent of two, Janice, my daughter, is 3 years old and Kyle, my son, is 5 and a half years old. They both enjoy shows like Dora The Explorer, Dinosaur Train... You know, the usual kids stuff? Well, something happened just recently and I cannot explain it.. I was looking for a gift for Janice because it was nearing her 3rd birthday. I needed a last minute gift for my daughter, because I knew if I did not get her a present, she would throw a tantrum. Everyone knows that the sound of screaming children is not pleasant to listen to. I went out to my local Walmart to look for DVDs of Janice's favorite shows. I found a DVD box set of all the seasons of Dora The Explorer. On the big box of all the little miniboxes it said "Special never before seen episode in special features!". It clicked in my head.. "Sweet! A lost episode." I have forgotten the fact that it should be a huge red flag that there's a lost episode featured on the box. I got the box-set, put it in my shopping cart and continued shopping like normal. Once I got the the checkout and let the cashier scan the Dora The Explorer box-set the cashier said the weirdest sh*t I've ever heard in my life... Cashier: ''"Ma'am, are you sure that you wanna buy this box-set?" ''Me: "Why? I'm getting this as a gift for my daughter." Cashier: "I heard that the lost episode contains some screwed up stuff, but I'm 27 and I do have kids so I don't know if the claims are true... Anyways that box-set is thirty-five dollars and seventy-six cents." Although I was super confused, I paid for the box-set and the other groceries then left the Walmart. In the car I wondered to myself. "What the hell did she mean 'are you sure that you wanna buy this box-set'? It's a kid's show, how bad can it honestly be? What, is Dora gonna pop out of the screen and scare my kids? She's not, it's a TV show." I finally got home and popped the Dora DVD inside of my laptop.. The first 7 discs were fine and nothing really out of the ordinary happened.. The weirdest thing that would happen is that the audio would distort for a few seconds. Then disc 8 came around, the lost episode was on the disc, so I decided to watch it first. Now before I explain the lost episode I would love to tell you that there is not excessive blood and gore. In fact, there was no blood at all! There are themes of child abuse though, but that's it. So on with the episode, it starts out in a city. I was confused because the show does not take place in a city. The shot closed in on a building, a bit run down but not way too run down. It shows us Dora's apartment. Dora's mom was cooking some sort of traditional Mexican food and Dora was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon. Dora has a black eye and some cartoony cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs. There was a loud knocking on Dora's door. Dora's mom answers the door and she is put in handcuffs and dragged away. Dora, was obviously mortified! She just witnessed her mother being taken away to the cop car outside the apartment building. A tall, skinny officer walked up to Dora and told her, "Everything is gonna be okay." in somewhat broken Spanish. Dora was quickly taken to a foster home. 5 days after being sent to the foster home, an older couple came to adopt. They saw Dora, she was perfect for the older couple. After another day, the couple brought Dora to their home. It was perfect! She's even in the jungle. Then the episode showed a montage of all the episodes of Dora The Explorer. Flashback ends and Dora is on the ground, not breathing and foaming from her mouth.. Paramedics rushed her to the local hospital. In Dora's last breathes, she taught us one new word.. "Goodbye" the episode ends on a flat line. "Okay, what the hell was that!?" I thought to myself. I still wanted to give Janice the present.. so I actually hid disc 8 from her and Kyle. I hope they don't find it one day.. And if you wanted to know, my kids are doing fine now.. they still don't know about the episode. edit:'' I made this story while drunk and i don't know how i made this.'' Category:Lost Episodes Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:Dora The Explorer Category:Nick Jr Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Dora the Expoler Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:Trollpasta Category:Crappypasta